


After Hours

by kageygirl



Series: Laboratory Investigations [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late nights at work do have their up side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

In the building. They're making out _in the building_.

 _Tony_ has never made out with anyone inside the building. That one of the perpetrators is McGee, of all people, just makes this even more unbelievable.

This has to have been Abby's idea--Tony can't imagine McGee wanting to risk the all-seeing eye of Gibbs catching him _in flagrante delicto_ , even for Abby. On the other hand, Tony can completely imagine McGee not being able to refuse if Abby started something like this.

Even though they're both still _in the building._

Granted, the ballistics lab is off the beaten path, and it's late enough that even Gibbs has gone home. Late enough, in fact, that Tony hadn't expected to find anyone in forensics when he came down to double-check the crime scene notes for his report. And he sure hadn't expected to find--

McGee. And Abby. Making out... in the ballistics lab.

 _Way to go, Probie,_ Tony thinks, but doesn't say out loud. He just edges closer to the big wall of windows for a better view. As much as he wants to yank McGee's chain for gettin' some play on company property, he's a lot more interested in seeing just how far they'll go.

Plus, he can--keep guard. Just in case anyone else is wandering around at this hour. Really, he's doing them a favor.

The lighting's dim out here, just the glow of the refrigeration units and the spill through the sidewalk-level windows, but there are a couple of lights on in ballistics. Just enough to see by.

Abby's still lip-locked with McGee--on her toes, with his tie wound around one hand. She pushes McGee up against the wall, right next to the far edge of the window, and it's hard enough for McGee to bounce and dislodge her. Through the sound-dampening glass, Tony sees McGee mutter something as he catches her, and Abby giggles.

Then McGee raises his eyebrows and runs his hands down her back, flattening down the pleats on her red-and-black plaid kilt. When he pulls her back in, Abby's expression turns very naughty, and she squirms against him.

Tony blinks a few times.

In spite of all the comments Abby's made--and it's not like Tony would ever _not_ believe anything Abby says about her personal life, because Abby is a woman with absolutely no need to exaggerate how awesome she is. But, in spite of everything she's insinuated about McGee, Tony's never entirely believed that McGee really knew a whole lot about sex.

He might not have believed McGee knew anything about sex.

He's never really connected McGee and sex in anything but the most abstract of ways, as McGee's a guy, and guys like sex. Even awkward, buttoned-up guys like McGee like sex.

But now Tony's got to reevaluate, because the whole Abby-McGee-sex-type-thing is becoming realer than the Velveteen Rabbit to Tony, right here in full-color Panavision.

Abby leans in and does something to McGee's neck, something that leaves McGee wide-eyed and gasping, in a way that Tony's never seen him before.

Wide-eyed, sure. McGee's been that a lot. Gasping, too--Tony's seen him do a lot of gasping along the way.

But that was wide-eyed in panic, or surprise, or disbelief. Gasping in shock or shortness of breath. Not staring down at Abby as she trails her hands along the length of his tie, down to his waistband. Not panting as Abby's quick little hands make short work of his belt and button and zipper.

She reaches into McGee's fly, and McGee closes his eyes and swallows hard. Tony licks his lips and wonders if Abby's still got her studded rings on, and whether McGee likes that if she does.

Going up on her toes again, Abby nips McGee's chin, and his eyes pop open, just as she slides to her knees in front of him. Tony slips one hand into his pocket and adjusts himself as Abby's dark head starts bobbing back and forth. Her spiderweb tat peeks out from under her ponytail every now and then.

McGee's hand drops to her shoulder, thumb stroking over the tat, and Tony looks up at his face. McGee's breathing hard, eyes closed, head tipped back against the wall. His throat is flushed and the hair at his temples is darkening with sweat.

Tony drops his eyes again, and sees that Abby's got one hand braced against McGee's hip, thumb hooked into McGee's belt loop. Tony wishes his angle was a little better, that the counter wasn't in the way--that's got to be a sight to see, Abby's dark lips wrapped around McGee. He bets she's an eyes-open kind of girl, because that's so hot.

He wonders what caliber weapon McGee's packing. Just to compare.

McGee sucks in a sudden, harsh breath and slumps down a little, then goes rigid. Tony presses the heel of his hand against himself, once, quick, and then lets up. He's wearing Zegna, after all, and he wouldn't want to mess up his suit.

McGee, on the other hand, is pretty much a rumpled pile of off-the-rack as Abby tucks him away, but he rallies when she rubs her way up his body, straight into a kiss. Now one of McGee's hands wanders even further, under Abby's kilt, and she jumps when McGee clearly hits the right spot. Abby wraps one hand around McGee's wrist--holding it there, Tony guesses--and slings her other arm around McGee's neck, whispering in McGee's ear.

When McGee nods, she leans back, and McGee cups her breast in his free hand, rolling her nipple with his thumb through the white cotton button-down shirt she's wearing. His other hand is still moving under the kilt, and Abby sways into McGee, straddling his thigh and tipping her head back. Her wrist looks like it's digging into McGee's neck, and Tony wonders if her cuff is going to leave a mark on McGee's skin.

Abby moans, arching her back, and now Tony really wants to see her face. Judging by McGee's expression, she looks in _cred_ ible. But she snags McGee's tie again and yanks him down for another kiss, this one slow and sloppy.

Tony knows his cue when he sees it--he's got to get out of there _now_ , before they stop distracting each other, or they're gonna catch him. And now wouldn't really be the best time to get caught.

He backs out slowly, both to avoid drawing their attention and for--reasons of personal discomfort. He hopes that the beep-and-whoosh of the sliding door between Abby's office and the outer lab doesn't carry through the inner door.

Once he's safely away, Tony heads for the second-closest men's room, one floor up. Second closest, because Tony's not a senior field agent for nothing; McGee's a fastidious kind of guy, the kind who's sure to wash up as soon as he can.

Locking himself into a stall, Tony opens his fly with a sigh of relief and gets ready to take care of business.

He makes a note to himself to check out the back of McGee's neck tomorrow morning, casually, maybe ask something suggestive but not _too_ accurate. McGee's gotten used to Tony lurking around him, so maybe he'll sit still long enough for Tony to run his fingers over the spot.

Tony closes his eyes as he strokes himself, and thinks about pale, capable hands wrapped around him instead.


End file.
